Married
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: Kyuhyun menolak menikahi Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sungmin dan bayinya? Pairing : KyuMin. Warning : YAOI, M-Preg again - Don't Like Don't Read. Chapter 3 IS UP! Mian, update nya lama banget chingudeul! RnR pleeeaaaassseee...
1. Chapter 1

**Married**

**Pairing : KyuMin (again)**

**Rating : T**

**********Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg, agak OOC****

**Summary : Sungmin hamil oleh orang yang baru dikenal nya...**

**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya *sigh***

**Hohoho author geje balik lagi ama FF m-preg. Mian ya chingudeul, tiba tiba aja author jadi kesenengan bikin m-preg nya KyuMin. habis seru sih ngebikinnya... hohoho.**

**FF ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah novel punya mama nya author. karena bacanya udah lama banget, author jadi lupa judulnya, yang jelas pengarang nya adalah Sandra Brown. tapi FF ini sama sekali ga nyontek (?) novel nya lho... cuma sedikit ide dan beberapa scene nya. sisanya author bikin sendiri. hoho.**

**Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>"Aku hamil..." kata namja imut itu seperti membuat pengumuman. Sedangkan namja satunya terhenyak di tempat duduk nya menatap tidak percaya pada namja imut di depan nya.<p>

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya namja tinggi itu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah terpaku beberapa detik mendengar kalimat pertama tadi. Dia tidak mempercayai pendengaran nya sendiri. Hamil?

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bilang aku hamil!" teriak namja imut itu tidak sabaran.

Namja yang di panggil Cho Kyuhyun itu benar benar ternganga sekarang. Ternyata apa yang dia dengar tadi benar. Namja imut di depan nya ini hamil. Mwo? Bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa hamil?

"Kau jangan bercanda Lee Sungmin sshi. Kita semua tahu kau itu namja. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar melihat tingkah laku namja di depan nya, menjadi semakin sebal dengan pertanyaan namja di depan nya itu. Dia akhirnya melemparkan sebuah amplop di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun. Isi amplop itulah yang membuatnya mengangkat telepon dan membuat janji bertemu sang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya bisa menemui Kyuhyun ke kantornya ini siang ini. Dengan isi amplop itu, dia yakin Kyuhyun akan percaya pada kata kata nya tadi.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil amplop putih lumayan besar yang di lemparkan Sungmin tadi. Alisnya diangkat tidak mengerti ke arah Sungmin. Sorot matanya seperti mengatakan apa-sebenarnya-yang-berada-di-amplop-itu. Tapi melihat tatapan Sungmin yang sepertinya tetap menyuruhnya untuk membuka amplop tersebut, dia akhirnya menurut.

Di buka nya amplop itu, dan dia baca nya isi nya. Di atas surat itu terdapat lambang sebuah rumah sakit di kota Seoul. Ternyata itu adalah hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit. Dan yang membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak tidak percaya adalah dengan hasil yang tertulis di hasil pemeriksaan itu. Sebuah hasil yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benak nya. Disitu terpampang jelas bahwa Lee Sungmin, namja imut itu, 25 tahun, seorang namja, positif hamil.

"Dan yang harus kau tahu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun sshi... Kau lah ayah dari anak ini..." kata Sungmin tegas. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat pandangannya ke arah namja di depan nya dari surat tadi, dan makin ternganga melihat namja itu.

.

Namja imut itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Seorang arsitek ternama di Seoul. Walau umurnya masih muda, karena usaha keras nya, dia sudah berhasil dalam karirnya.

Sedangkan namja satunya lagi adalah, Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang CEO dari Cho Enterprise - salah satu unit usaha dari Cho Cooperation. Kyuhyun juga seorang pewaris dari Cho Cooperation, sebuah perusahaan international yang berpusat di Seoul. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun dia sudah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan nya menjadi sangat besar. Orang orang bilang dia adalah seorang yang jenius. Walaupun dia memang seorang pewaris dari jaringan perusahaan international, tapi dia berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan nya sendiri menjadi seperti sekarang ini, bukan karena orang tua nya.

Lalu apakah kedua orang yang sama sama sukses itu berpacaran? Jawaban nya adalah tidak. Mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru pertama kali berbicara dan berkenalan di sebuah club malam, 4 minggu yang lalu.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Sungmin bahwa dia hamil.

"Baiklah Sungmin sshi... Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mempertanyakan kenapa dia memberitahukan ini padanya?

"Tentu saja aku harus memberi tahu hal ini pada mu! Ini anakmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Sungmin kesal. Dikepalkan nya tangan nya untuk sedikit meredam kemarahan yang kini bersarang di dada nya.

"Bagaiman aku tahu itu anakku atau bukan? Kita baru pertama kali bertemu saat itu... Dan kau sendiri bilang kau mempunyai kekasih...".

Tentu saja kalimat Kyuhyun tadi makin membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal.

"MANTAN KEKASIH! Kau sendiri tahu saat itu aku dan mantan ku sudah putus selama 2 minggu! Setelah kami putus, dia langsung pergi ke Jepang... Dan kau pun tahu siapa mantan ku itu dan bagaimana kabarnya!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Mana aku tahu... Siapa tahu saat dia kembali kesini kalian berbaikan kembali... Aku dengar Siwon sshi balik ke Seoul 2 minggu yang lalu..." kata Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Karena mereka beredar di lingkungan yang sama. Siwon adalah CEO dari Choi Corporation. Salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, seperti juga Cho Corporation. Dan Choi Corporation merupakan salah satu partner bisnis dari Cho Corporation. Dan sebagai CEO dari masing masing perusahaan, tak heran mereka saling mengenal. Mereka juga sering bertemu dalam urusan bisnis atau pun pesta pesta yang di adakan oleh para rekan bisnis lain nya.

Sungmin masih mendelik kesal pada namja di depan nya ini. Namja di depan nya ini benar benar seperti sedang menguji kesabaran nya. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan anaknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak melontarkan segala kekesalan nya pada namja tampan di depan nya ini. Tapi Sungmin menahan nya sekuat mungkin. Sungmin lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar pembicaraan ini tidak akan berakhir kalau dia emosi.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak percaya. Aku akan menjelaskan nya sekali lagi…" kata Sungmin perlahan. Berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Dan itu berhasil. Kyuhyun benar benar mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Aku putus dengan Siwon ah satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Dan aku bertemu denganmu sebulan yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya 4 minggu yang lalu. Dan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Siwon ah balik ke Seoul 2 minggu yang lalu... Begitu bukan?" kata Sungmin dengan nada tenang. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Dan selama aku putus dengan Siwon, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan namja manapun... Yah selain dirimu." Kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Ada sedikit rasa malu saat mengatakan bahwa dia hanya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun setelah putus dari Siwon.

Tapi rasa malu itu langsung di tepisnya dalam dalam. Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini sesegera mungkin. Lagi lagi dia menghela nafasnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Tapi yang kau perlu tahu adalah... Kehamilanku ini tepat 4 minggu... Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun sshi, walau aku kembali pada Siwon pun, yang jelas jelas tidak aku lakukan, dia tidak mungkin menjadi ayah dari anak ini…" jelas Sungmin. "Kalau kau masih tidak percaya dengan umur kehamilanku, silahkan kau menghubungi dokter yang namanya tertera di amplop tadi..." tambah Sungmin. Dia merasa puas melihat namja di depannya diam.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Penjelasan Sungmin sudah seperti vonis yang tidak dapat dia elak kan lagi. Segala macam pelatihan sebagai CEO yang pernah dia dapatkan, seperti bersikeras dalam perdebatan untuk mencapai sebuah keputusan bisnis, tidak terpakai setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi. Semua yang di katakan Sungmin memang masuk akal. Hanya dia lah yang mungkin sebagai ayah dari anak yang sedang di kandung nya itu. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang, kalah dari perdebatan ini

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti. Kalau dari semua penjelasan mu tadi, memang hanya akulah yang mungkin menjadi ayah dari anak itu... Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap namja imut di depan nya. Namja imut itu juga sedang melihat dengan serius ke arahnya.

"Nikahi aku...".

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>gyaaah~ mianhae kalo pendek... ini masih prolog kok...<p>

dan juga FF ini sebenernya cuma FF percobaan nya author... author pengen nyoba bikin FF yang agak "berat" sedikit...

aneh ga chingudeul? kalo aneh... mungkin ga bakal author lanjutin lagi ni FF...

cuma kalo banyak yang suka, ya author lanjutin lagi... hohoho.

.

Buat yang nungguin chapter terakhirnya "KyuMin's Family" harap sabar ya... I'm still working on it... tapi tenang ga bakal lama lagi kok publish nya... hehehe.

.

Oke deh~ author sekarang mohon review an FF ini ya...

karena review an nya chingudeul bakal nentuin ni FF bakal lanjut ato engga... #apasih

Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Married**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : T**

************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg, agak OOC******

**Summary : Flashback bagaimana Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun**

****Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya *sigh*****

**Gyaaaah~ author ga tau harus gimana minta maaf sama chingudeul. Lama banget ini fanfict baru author lanjutin. Mian ya chingu. Author baru bener bener stuck ide. ditambah beberapa hari ini author sakit. beneran ga bisa bangkit (?) dari tempat tidur. Jadi maaf banget yang chingu *deep bow***

**Oh iya, ga cape cape author ingetin, fanfic ini 100% terisnpirasi dari novel nya Sandra Brown dengan beberape perubahan dari author. bukan dari cerita / novel/ fanfic manapun. Jadi kalo kemaren ada yang ngerasa udah pernah baca, mungkin chingu udah pernah ngebaca novel itu. hehe.**

**Ya sudah lah, author jadi kebanyakan bicara nih. Hohoho. Chapter ini isinya flashback semua, sesuai dengan rikuez dari chingudeul yang pernasaran gimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Sungmin hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pekerjaan nya. Dia kerja lembur dari pagi hingga malam di kantornya. Dan pulang ke apartmentnya dini hari hanya untuk tidur dan mandi. Esok nya, pagi pagi sekali dia sudah pergi ke kantornya lagi. Dan seharian itu dia kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaan nya. Dan pola itu lah yang terulang terus menerus selama 2 minggu.

Putus dari kekasih nya lah yang membuat dia seperti itu. Apakah Sungmin depresi atau stress putus dengan kekasih nya selama 2 tahun itu? Tidak. Bukan itu. Dia hanya kesal. Ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia dicampakkan. Selama ini selalu dia lah yang memutuskan namja chingu atau yeoja chingu nya.

Sungmin bukan lah seorang playboy. Dia tidak pernah berselingkuh. Dia tidak pernah mengkhianati kekasih nya. Dia hanya orang yang berterus terang. Bila dia sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi dengan hubungan yang dia jalani, maka di putuskan lah hubungan itu. Hanya Siwon lah orang pertama yang pernah memutuskan nya. Dan Sungmin tidak terima akan hal itu.

.

Keadaan Sungmin yang menjauh dari kehidupan sosial inilah yang membuat kedua sahabatnya, Ryewook dan Eunhyuk, suatu malam menarik paksa dirinya untuk pergi ke night club. Sudah beberapa kali dua sahabatnya itu mengajak dia untuk bersenang senang. Keluar dari kungkungan kesedihan yang di buatnya sendiri. Tapi Sungmin selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

Dan akhirnya kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya. Ryewook dan Eunhyuk datang ke kantornya, dan benar benar menyeretnya, dalam arti harfiah, keluar dari kantor, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk. Akhirnya karena merasa tidak ada guna nya memprotes sikap kedua sahabatnya yang menculik dia dari kantornya, Sungmun dengan setengah hati, mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu ke night club.

.

.

Night Club yang mereka datangi adalah langganan mereka bertiga dari dulu. Dan seperti biasa, night club itu sangat ramai. Apalagi ini hari Jumat. Para pengunjung pasti akan berada disana semalaman. Melepas penat selama seminggu. Apalagi Sabtu Minggu mereka libur. Makin santailah mereka menikmati waktu mereka.

Ketika masuk dalam club, Sungmin melihat kedua sahabatnya itu langsung berjalan menuju bar yang sudah di penuhi orang yang mengorder berbagai minuman. Ryewook dan Eunhyuk lalu menyapa dua namja yang tengah duduk di bar, sepertinya sudah lumayan lama berada di sana. Akhirnya Sungmin mengenali siapa kedua namja yang disapa sahabatnya tadi. Mereka adalah Donghae dan Yesung, namja chingu Eunhyuk dan Ryewook.

Setelah mereka mengecup pasangan masing masing, Yesung dan Donghae lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin berada disitu kedua nya tersenyum,

"Hei Sungmin ah... Lama ga kelihatan!" sapa Yesung. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Lama ga bertemu Sungmin hyung! Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu kembali lagi..." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun lagi lagi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah! Kalo bukan karena aku dan Wookie yang menyeretnya kesini... Dia pasti udah jadi workaholic yang tenggelam di kantornya... Dan tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, aku yakin dia berubah menjadi jamur di kantornya..." dengus Eunhyuk sebal sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Donghae. Dongahe pun tersenyum, dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Hush~ jangan begitu... Tapi aku akui chagi... Kau memang hebat! Berhasil membawa Sungmin hyung kesini..." kata Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum senyum geje.

"Siapa dulu donk! Eunhyuk!" kata Eunhyuk bangga.

"Yah! Kan aku juga ikutan membantumu! Kalo tidak ada aku... Aku yakin kau bakal gagal hyung!" kata Ryewook tidak terima. Dia lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ngambek.

"Aigo~ uri maknae cemberut..." kata Eunhyuk, mulai menggoda maknae mereka, Ryewook.

"Yah Hyukkie... Kalo sampe Wookie ngambek terus, liat saja pembalasanku!" kata Yesung sebal.

"Sudah chagi~ biarkan saja monyet ini ribut sendiri... Yang penting semua tahu kalo kau sudah berhasil... Kau hebat chagiya~" kata Yesung lagi sambil mengecup kening Ryewook. Ryewook mulai tersenyum dengan mendengar kata kata Yesung. Tapi dia tetap cemberut jika menghadap Eunhyuk. yang membuat Eunhyuk sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Arraso... Arraso... Iya tadi kita berhasil karena aku dan juga kau Wookie ah..." kata Eunhyuk mengalah. Tidak ada yang bisa tahan di cemberuti oleh maknae mereka itu.

"Udah ah... Ayo kita ngedance... Badanku udah gatal nih pingin gerak!" kata Eunhyuk lagi. Dasar dancing machine! Dan Eunhyuk pun lalu langsung menyeret kekasihnya itu ke arah kerumunan orang yang asyik nge dance di dance floor.

"Hyung... Ayo!" kata Ryewook sambil mengajak Sungmin. Mood namja manis ini sudah kembali lagi. Muka nya sudah kembali ceria.

Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak ajakan Ryewook untuk turun ke dance floor.

"Aku absen dulu deh Wookie ah... Aku minum disini aja... Aku baru ga mood untuk turun" kata Sungmin menolak.

"Jinjja? Tapi nanti kau sendirian disini hyung..." kata Ryewook lagi.

"Gwenchana Wookie ah... Aku benar benar sedang tidak mood. Jangan khawatir... Kau turun lah sana!" kata Sungmin lagi. Dan akhirnya setelah dibujuk beberapa kali Ryewook pun mau pergi menyusul Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama Yesung.

.

Sungmin pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian duduk termenung di kursi depan bar. Untuk apa sebenarnya dia disini, kalau ujung ujungnya dia hanya duduk sendiri tanpa teman di bar. Teman teman nya semua sedang asyik dengan kekasih masing masing. Hanya dia sendiri lah yang tidak punya kekasih.

Biasanya kalau saat saat begini, Siwon selalu berada di samping nya. Menemaninya kemanapun. Sungmin menghela nafas. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Siwon sih? Hubungan nya denga namja itu sudah selesai. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa apa lagi.

Dan Sungmin pun tau, rasa kehilangan yang dia rasakan saat ini bukan karena rasa cinta mendalam pada Siwon. Bukan pula cinta yang tidak mudah dilupakan. Bukan itu. Cinta Sungmin pada Siwon sudah kandas bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Rasa kehilangan ini muncul karena perasaan terbiasa. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Siwon yang selalu menemaninya.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit termenung, Sungmin memutuskan mengorder minuman. Mungkin sedikit alcohol dapat menenangkan pikiran nya beberapa hari ini.

"Scotch satu!" kata Sungmin berbarengan dengan orang disebelahnya. Kaget karena mereka berbicara bersamaan, Sungmin menoleh kesebelahnya.

Di sebelahnya duduk seorang namja. Berambut pendek agak ikal. Kulitnya putih, sangat kontras dengan kemejanya yang berwana hitam itu. Dan dalam keremangan lampu di bar, Sungmin masih dapat melihat wajahnya sangat tampan! Hidungnya mancung. Dan matanya coklat teduh. Membuat Sungmin berasa tertarik kedalam nya.

Sungmin baru tersadar, bahwa 2 mata coklat itu kini sedang memandangnya juga. Sekilas Sungmin melihat evil smirk terpatri di wajahnya. Membuat dia makin terlihat tampan. Sungmin pun merasakan mukanya sedikit merona!

"Hei... Kau sendirian?" kata namja itu. Menjadi idola semenjak dia kecil, membuat Sungmin terbiasa untuk tidak pernah menanggapi pertanyaan dari orang tidak dikenal. Tapi kali ini perkecualian. Namja ini benar benar membuat perkecualian bagi Sungmin.

"Ne... Aku tadi bersama teman temanku, tapi mereka baru turun... Jadi yah... Aku sendiri disini.." kata Sungmin lagi sambil mengangkat bahu nya. Namja di depan nya mengangguk. Entah kenapa Sungmin menangkap tatapan senang di mata namja di depan nya.

"Berati kita sama... Oh omong omong... Cho Kyuhyun imnida..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Lee Sungmin imnida..." kata Sungmin mengulurkan tangan nya. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa hari, senyum manis Sungmin pun terpampang di wajahnya.

.

"Kenapa kau kesini sendiri Kyuhyun shii?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil meminum sedikit scotch nya.

"Jangan pakai shii. Panggil saja Kyuhyun..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku penat dengan pekerjaan kantor... Makanya aku memutuskan kesini habis jam kerja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput scotch nya juga.

"Ooh begitu... Ah chankaman! Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun dari Cho corporation?" kata Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Aaah pantas saja mukamu familier..." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ne... Aku Cho Kyuhyun dari Cho corporation... lebih tepatnya dari Cho Enterprise... Dan apakah kau Lee Sungmin sang arsitek itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun melihat namja imut di depan nya ini. Menelusuri wajah nya yang manis dengan matanya. Wajah imut yang beberapa kali muncul di majalah bisnis, karena keberhasilan nya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sungmin sambil membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, heran. Kyuhyun pun tertawa. Merasa geli dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang tidak kenal Lee Sungmin sang arsitek. Usia muda sudah berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Dan diam diam menikmati suara tawa namja tampan di depan nya. Tapi dia langsung merutuki pikiran nya. Kau ini kenapa sih Sungmin!

"Gomawo..." kata Sungmin lagi, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan raut merah di muka nya.

"Hei… Aku dengar kau kekasih Choi Siwon dari Choi corporation. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu menemaninya di acara bisnis. Sekarang dia sedang ke Jepang ya? Kapan dia pulang?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang dari tadi tersungging di bibirnya seketika hilang.

Melihat lawan bicaranya terdiam, Kyuhyun merasa dia pasti salah bicara.

"Sungmin ah... Gwenchanayo? Ah mian... Apakah aku berkata sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani... Kau tidak menyinggungku kok..." kata Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendadak diam?". Sungmin pun diam sesaat. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab,

"Choi Siwon itu mantan ku. Hubungan kami selesai 2 minggu yang lalu. Tepat sebelum dia pergi ke Jepang. Aku juga sudah loose contact dengan dia... Jadi aku juga ga ngerti kapan dia pulang" kata Sungmin pelan.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin malah menceritakan masalah ini pada namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungmin pun heran dengan dirinya yang bisa dengan mulus menceritakan masalahnya pada namja ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dari Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Jinjjayo? Aah mianhae... Aku ga tau... Pantas kau terdiam... Mianhae..." kata Kyuhyun tidak enak hati. Sungmin pun berusaha tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun ah... Kau kan tidak tau... Dan lagi itu sudah tidak berefek apa apa padaku kok..." kata Sungmin lagi.

Dan setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka pun mengalir dengan lancar. Semua hal mereka bicarakan, seperti sudah saling mengenal bertahun tahun.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sungmin pun mulai agak meracau. Kyuhyun sadar, namja imut di depan nya ini sudah mulai mabuk. Ternyata namja ini sudah meminum alkohol melampaui batas toleransi badan nya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil gelas dari tangan Sungmin, yang mengakibatkan namja aegyo itu melotot padanya. Dan bersikeras tidak mau menyerah kan gelasnya.

"Sungmin ah... kau sudah mabuk! Berhentilah..." bujuk Kyuhyun lagi sambil tetap berusaha mengambil gelas dari tangan Sungmin.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mabuk... aku masih sadar siapa diriku... Aku Lee Sungmin. Pekerjaanku... Aku seorang arsitek. Dan Siwon ah itu meninggalkanku! Hah! Namja pabbo!" kata Sungmin meracau di antara mabuk nya. Mulai menarik perhatian dari sekitarnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun benar benar merebut gelas itu dari tangan Sungmin. Lalu memeluknya keluar dari bar.

"Kita pulang Sungmin ah..." kata Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja bar. Lalu menyeret namja di pelukan nya keluar dari bar.

.

Diduduk kan nya Sungmin di kursi penumpang mobil nya. Lalu dia sendiri beranjak ke sisi pengendara. Dan akhirnya dia meluncur keluar dari parkiran club.

Setelah setengah jalan Kyuhyun baru sadar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Sungmin tinggal. Yah baru hari ini dia mengenal namja imut ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu dimana dia tinggal. Dilihatnya namja di sampingnya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. Sungmin kini telah tertidur pulas. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya di mana dia tinggal?

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan membawa Sungmin ke apartment nya. Ketika sampai di parkiran apartment nya, di gendong nya tubuh mungil itu ke atas.

.

Begitu masuk ruang apartmentnya, dia merasakan namja dalam gendongan nya menggeliat. Dan mata Sungmin pun terbuka perlahan lahan.

"Unngghh…." Kata Sungmin setengah sadar

"Kau sudah sadar Sungmin ah..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung tersadar dari tidurnya setelah dia sadar dia kini sedang di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"K… Kyuhyun ah?" kata Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum padanya, lalu di turunkan nya Sungmin dari gendongan nya.

Karena masih setengah mabuk, kaki Sungmin pun masih lemas untuk menahan berdirinya. Membuat dia ambruk lagi ke badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang ramping itu. Rona merah di muka Sungmin pun makin menjadi jadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun asyik sendiri menatap namja yang tersipu sipu itu di pelukan nya. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja terlihat seimut itu? Tapi harus di akui Kyuhyun, Sungmin amat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Mi... Mian Kyuhyun ah... Aku... aku merepotkan mu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil masih tertunduk malu.

"Gwenchana Minnie ah…" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersentak mendengar panggilan yang di gunakan Kyuhyun tadi. Di dongakkan muka nya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum, membuat namja aegyo itu kembali menundukkan mukanya karena malu.

"Ah… Mianhae… aku tadi juga malah curhat padamu masalah problemku dengan Siwon ah… mianhae…" kata Sungmin lagi. Merasa malu telah menceritakan sebanyak itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Setelah diam sejenak, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat dagu namja manis itu agar mendongak menatap wajahnya. Terlihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah imut itu. Selain malu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kesedihan dimata itu. Haish! Choi Siwon itu memang sangat pintar dalam bidang bisnis, tapi kini Kyuhyun mengerti dia sebenarnya pabbo. Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan kekasih seimut ini begitu saja?

"Gwenchana Minnie ah… Aku tidak keberatan kok mendengar cerita mu..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dari semua ceritamu... Aku setuju padamu akan suatu hal...". Sungmin pun memandangnya bingung. Alisnya dinaikkan satu seakan bertanya apa-maksud-Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju, bahwa seorang Choi Siwon itu adalah namja pabbo... Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan seorang namja imut sepertimu..." kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun. Muka nya memerah seketika. Ingin dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah mukanya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi jari jari Kyuhyun di dagunya membuat dia mau tidak mau terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat wajah imut didepannya yang kini merona. Rupa nya melihat Sungmin merona seperti itu berefek sangat besar bagi dirinya. Matanya tak pernah bisa meninggalkan wajah manis di depannya.

Dan kini matanya terkunci di bibir imut milik sang bunny boy. Betapa dia ingin sekali menikmati manisnya bibir itu. Dan tanpa terasa, kini wajahnya sudah mulai mendekat ke wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu..." itu kata kata terakhir Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin untuk mencium nya.

Awalnya bibir Kyuhyun hanya menyetuh bibir Sungmin. Tapi setelah merasa betapa kenyalnya bibir itu, Kyuhyun pun ingin meminta lebih.

Mulai di gerakkan nya bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Di gigitnya pelan bibir merah muda di depan nya itu. Merasa mendapat balasan, Kyuhyun pun makin semangat memberi serangan.

Digigitnya lagi bibir bawah Sungmin dan lidahnya pun ikut mulai membujuk bibir Sungmin untuk terbuka. Dan seperti mendapat hadiah, Sungmin pun menuruti keinginan nya. Dengan segera dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam kehangatan mulut Sungmin.

Dijelajahi nya segala rongga mulut Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun pun kini melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, lalu membawanya untuk makin mendekat ke tubuh nya. Tangan Sungmin sendiri dikalungkan pada leher Kyuhyun. Asyik bermain dengan rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka berciuman mesra, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terpisah dengan terengah karena kebutuhan Oksigen. Kyuhyun pun membenamkan muka nya di leher putih Sungmin. Menghirup aroma vanila yang dikeluarkan dari namja yang imut itu. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan ciuman ciuman kecil di leher putih itu.

"Haish~ aku sangat menginginkan mu Minnie ah..." kata Kyuhyun diantara ciuman ciuman nya.

Mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun makin merona. Karena apa yang di rasakan nya sekarang sama dengan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Jika kau menginginkan ku... Maka aku milikmu Kyu..." kata Sungmin pelan. Dia sudah memutuskan nya. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat butuh di ingin kan oleh seseorang! Apalagi yang menginginkan nya adalah seorang namja setampan Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang bisa membuatnya nyaman walau baru pertama kali bertemu.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat muka nya dari leher Sungmin. Memandang muka imut yang sudah makin memerah itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau... bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata.

"Jika kau menginginkanku... Maka aku milikmu Kyu... Bawalah aku ke tempat tidur..." kata Sungmin pelan sambil menunduk malu.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin, bridal style, ke kamar tidurnya.

-Flash back end-

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hohohoho.<p>

Gimana chingu? aneh ga flash back nya? semoga ga aneh ya...

Author bener bener baru stuck ide. dan harus author akui bikin cerita ini ga gampang. ga segampang waktu bikin KyuMin's Family *sigh*

Makanya itu dari awal author agak gak yakin juga mau ngelanjutin ni FF atau engga.

tapi ternyata OMONA! author kaget banget ngeliat review di chapter 1 kemaren sampe 43 review!

Gomawo chingudeul! gomawo udah mau nge review dan nyemangatin author buat ngelanjutin ini FF. Gomawo! *deep bow*

tapi miaaaaan banget ya... author nyesel se nyesel nyesel nya, kali ini author belum bisa bales review chingudeul semua... author publish ini keburu buru... jadi kalo nunggu bales review, ntar malah ga publish publish deh...

tapi beneran author janji! next chapter, semua review PASTI bakal author bales! Mian ya chingudeul *deep bow*

ya sudah lah segini dulu deh cuap cuap nya author...

Author tunggu review an chingu untuk chapter ini juga ya. karena sering banget author malah nemu ide dari review an chingudeul. makanya review an chingu amat sangat berarti buat author. terutama buat author yang sedang stuck ide kaya aku gini #plakk. hehehehe.

Kamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Anyeong Yorobun,

Kyuka nongol lagi... #plakk *diusir karena tiba tiba dateng*

Sebelum nya author mau minta maaf nih… Jeongma mianhae ya chingudeul.

Mianhae ya buat yang udah nunggu fanfict ini di update (emang ada?).

Ada beberapa chingu yang ternyata ngePM author untuk nanyain dimana author ngelanjutin nulis. Author ga ngelanjutin dimana mana kok chingu. Beberapa bulan ini author bener bener kena author's block. Author bener bener ga ada ide buat nulis sama sekali. Seberusaha apapun, ga ada ide yang keluar. Chapter 3 ini aja author bikin dengan susah payah...

Dan barengan ama update chapter ini, author juga sekalian mau minta maaf ke chingudeul, kayanya sementara ini author bakal hiatus dulu dari FFN maupun nulis fanfict.

Ke hiatus an author ini murni karena author baru mampet ide plus kerjaan author yang menumpuk, yang bikin author ga bisa nyentuh fanfict sama sekali. Jadi daripada author serasa mempunyai hutang pada chingudeul semua, lebih baik author putusin untuk hiatus sekalian.

Kalo nanti suatu saat ide nulis muncul, author pasti nge post lagi deh. Dan itu pasti di FFN.

Jeongmal mianhae ya chingudeul… *nangis*

Ya sudahlah, langsung ke update an nya aja ya… walo author juga ga yakin bakal masih ada yang baca cerita ini engga… *merana*

* * *

><p><strong>Married<strong>

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : T**

************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg, agak OOC******

**Summary : Kyuhyun menolak untuk menikahi Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sungmin dan bayinya?**

****Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya *sigh*****

* * *

><p>Sungmin memasuki apartment nya dengan lunglai. Di hempaskan badan lelahnya itu di kasurnya.<p>

Betapa beratnya beberapa hari terakhir ini buatnya. Setelah mual dan pusing tak kunjung reda dari kemarin kemarin, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Dan hasil pemeriksaan pun tak kalah mengejutkan baginya. Dia menemukan bahwa dirinya hamil hari ini.

Tapi rupa nya Tuhan masih belum berbaik hati juga padanya. Belum cukup dengan susahnya membuat janji temu dengan seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar, Cho Enterprise, ternyata begitu susah nya juga dia meyakinkan ayah dari anak ini bahwa dia mengandung anaknya.  
>Dan setelah berhasil membuat ayah sang bayi percayapun, jalan nya masih juga belum mulus. Puncak dari segalanya adalah Ayah sang bayi menolak untuk menikahi nya. Bahkan menuduhnya melakukan rencana terselubung karena harta keluarga Cho.<p>

God! Ingin rasanya dia membunuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata kata tuduhan itu.  
>Demi Tuhan! Dia sudah berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia mampu mandiri tanpa sokongan siapapun. Bahkan, Sungmin sendiri bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan, yang memang tidak sebesar Cho enterprise apalagi Cho corporation, tapi cukup sukses di Jepang. Demi apa Sungmin mengincar kekayaan keluarga Cho? Damn!<p>

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa nasib nya seperti ini? Apa yang telah di perbuat sehingga ini terjadi padanya?

.

"Aarrgghh~" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Dia mengacak acak rambutnya dengan keras. Lagi lagi dia merutuki dirinya. Mengapa dia bisa begitu saja jatuh ke pelukan seorang namja yang di kenalnya.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia begitu saja tidur dengan orang yang baru di kenal nya. Bahkan saat dengan Siwon pun, mereka baru tidur bersama setelah 2 bulan berpacaran. Itupun karena Siwon berulang tahun dan Siwon telah memohonnya berulang ulang kali.

Tapi semua nya berbeda ketika dia bertemu Kyuhyun. Segala pertahanan nya nya runtuh begitu saja. Bahkan hingga sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dia sebegitu ceroboh nya memberikan dirinya pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun meminta nya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sungmin sadar, apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Daya tarik fisik antar mereka sangat kuat. Dan Sungmin akui itu. Tapi daya tarik inilah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

.

Ting tong!

Sungmin pun tersadar dari segala lamunan nya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Ingin rasanya dia mendiamkan saja siapapun itu. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun sekarang.

Tapi rupanya tamu Sungmin itu bersikeras. Sungmin mendengar bel apartment nya berbunyi lagi.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun menyerah. Dia lebih baik menjawab siapapun tamu itu, daripada harus mendengar bunyi bel berulang ulang.

Dengan malas di seretnya tubuhnya turun dari kasur, dan berjalan ke arah intercom.

"Ne?" kata Sungmin sambil melihat intercom. Seperti semua apartment mahal di Seoul, intercom di apartment Sungmin pun mempunyai kamera. Sehingga Sungmin pun dapat melihat siapa yang bertamu di depan pintu nya.

Sungmin terbelalak tidak percaya melihat siapa yang bertamu. Di ujung intercom sana, terlihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tidak sabar di depan intercom nya. Bajunya lusuh. Rambutnya pun acak acak an.

Tapi teringat apa yang telah namja itu lakukan padanya tadi di kantornya, membuat Sungmin tidak kasihan padanya. Tapi dia berang. Mau apa lagi dia ke sini?

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin dingin melalui intercom.

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu Sungmin ah..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Semua pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, Cho Kyuhyun sshi... Tidak ada lagi yang butuh kita bicarakan... Kau pulang saja!" kata Sungmin lagi

"Kumohon Sungmin ah... Aku tau, aku telah membuat mu kesal... Aku minta maaf pada mu... Tapi tolong berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Terlihat dia mengatupkan ke dua tangan nya di depan muka nya untuk memohon.

Sungmin pun menghela nafas nya. Dia cukup tau, jika Kyuhyun sudah bersikeras seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan terus berada di depan pintu nya sampai Sungmin membukakan nya.

"Baiklah..." kata Sungmin mengalah. Sungmin lalu berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukakan pintu nya untuk Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah nya, tanpa menmpersilahkan tamu nya untuk masuk.

.

Ketika pintu apartment Sungmin terbuka, Kyuhyun pun masuk. Dia lalu mengikuti Sungmin ke arah ruang tengah. Kyuhyun pun memandangi sekitar nya. Walau tidak sebesar apartment nya, apartment ini sangat bagus. Sangat bersih dan juga sangat nyaman. Betul betul mencerminkan sifat penghuni nya. Suasana apartment itu sangat ramah membuat orang betah tinggal di dalam nya.

Tapi ketika Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah sang pemilik rumah, Kyuhyun tahu suasana ramah itu tidak untuk nya.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak duduk di sofa di sebelah Sungmin. Mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk disana, karena dia yakin Sungmin tidak akan mempersilahkan nya untuk duduk.

Lama mereka terdiam. Bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Baik baik saja kah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya melirik ke arah tamu nya itu, lalu menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu nya.

"Keadaanku? Yah seperti yang kau lihat... Aku baik baik saja... Hanya hamil..." kata Sungmin dengan dingin. Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Bingung mau bagaimana dia harus berkata.

Melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya. Kembali kekesalan menguasai nya.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kau kesini! Belum cukup kah kau menghinaku di kantor mu, hah? Asal kau tahu saja Cho Kyuhyun sshi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hartamu ataupun harta keluarga mu... Jadi kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk menghinaku... Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang juga!" bentak Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah... Aku tau... Aku telah salah kepadamu... Tidak sepantasnya aku mengatakan itu padamu... Oleh karena itu aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf... Mianhae Sungmin ah..." kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan pelan. Sungmin pun kembali terdiam mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun itu.

"Maksudku datang kesini adalah untuk meminta maaf padamu atas kata kataku tadi... Dan juga memohon padamu untuk memberiku kesempatan bertanggung jawab..."

Sungmin melongo mendengarkan kata kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta nya untuk memberikan kesempatan lagi untuk bertanggung jawab? Yang benar saja.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Cho Kyuhyun sshi! Baru tadi siang kau menolak untuk bertanggung jawab... Bahkan mengataiku hanya tertarik pada hartamu... Sekarang kau kesini memintaku untuk memberi kesempatan lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku percaya!" kata Sungmin sengit.

"Ayolah Sungmin ah... Tenanglah... Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu... Kau mau kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Berteriak teriak seperti tadi benar benar menguras tenaga nya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk. Dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan penjelasan nya.

Melihat Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lega. Dia lalu memulai penjelasan nya

"Aku tau aku salah tadi siang... Dan aku benar benar meminta maaf tentang itu. Sejujurnya aku berkata seperti itu karena kecewa... Sebenarnya saat sekertarisku mengatakan kau membuat janji denganku, aku begitu bahagia. Aku kira kau mencariku karena ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita... Tapi ternyata kau datang memberi tahu bahwa kau hami... Itu seperti memberikan bom untukku..." penjelasan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh kata kata Sungmin.

"Maaf saja kalo anak ini seperti bom untukmu..." kata Sungmin kesal.

"Aigoo~ kau ini cepat sekali marah sih... Bagaimana kita bisa berbicara dengan baik kalau kau marah marah terus?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin pun berusaha menenangkan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Benar kata Kyuhyun, mereka tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan baik jika mereka marah marah. Dan lagi tadi Sungmin sudah bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

.

Melihat Sungmin sudah tenang kembali, Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan penjelasan nya.

"Setelah kau pergi dengan kesal dari kantorku tadi siang, aku kembali berpikir. Dan aku mulai menyesali apa yang telah kukatakan padamu... Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu... Dan setelah kupikir matang matang, apa salahnya aku mempunyai anak? Sebagai seorang pewaris dari Cho Cooperation, pasti nantinya aku akan disuruh mempunyai seorang keturunan... Bahkan dari sekarang pun para pemegang saham sudah mulai menjodoh jodohkan ku dengan para yeoja yang mereka nilai potensial... Padahal aku sendiri tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua... Harus aku akui aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik nafas.

"Oleh karena itu, aku lalu merubah pikiranku... Jika aku menikahi mu, maka aku akan mempunyai keturunan yang mereka minta... Sedangkan untukku sendiri, aku tidak perlu bersusah susah ribut dengan para yeoja centil itu, karena aku mempunyai dirimu..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin sambil memegang tangan nya erat.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku? Mari kita berusaha membuat sebuah keluarga yang baik untuk anak kita... Kita mulai segala nya dari awal... Ne?" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin pun melihat mata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandang nya dengan lekat. Dilihatnya mata itu dalam dalam, untuk mecari apakah ada kebohongan disana. Dan Sungmin tidak melihat ada kebohongan apapun disana Kyuhyun benar benar telah menyesal menghina nya tadi dan sekarang dia juga benar benar serius dengan melamar Sungmin.

Melihat itu tanpa sadar, air mata Sungmin pun mengalir. Kyuhyun pun menghapus air mata itu dengan pelan dengan jari nya.

"Kenapa tiba tiba kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Yah seperti yang selalu aku lakukan beberapa hari ini... Hiks... Tiba tiba saja aku menangis sendiri..." kata Sungmin lagi diantara tangisnya.

Mendadak dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa tiba tiba dia menangis seperti ini. Kyuhyun melamarnya tadi bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena kepentingan nya sendiri. Dan Sungmin harus menerima nya karena bayi dalam kandungan nya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia mulai kesal sendiri? Kebingungan nya itulah yang membuat tangis nya makin menjadi jadi.

Sungmin lalu merasa badannya di tarik ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"K... Kyu..."

"Ssh~ tenanglah jangan menangis lagi... Aku tak suka melihat calon umma anakku menangis... Uljimarayo~" kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai pelan punggung Sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam seperti itu, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan nya sehingga dia bisa melihat muka Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat namja imut di depan nya ini. Betapa manis nya dia. Dan keyakinan Kyuhyun untuk menikahi namja ini pun makin kuat. Dia yakin semua akan baik baik saja.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apakah mungkin aku akan menjawab tidak? Hal itulah yang aku minta padamu tadi siang..." kata Sungmin cemberut. Pipinya mulai di gembungkan lucu. Perasaan lega menghampirinya. Paling tidak, anak yang di kandung nya ini akan mempunyai appa.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat sikap Sungmin itu. Dia lalu mencubit pelan pipi chubby di depan nya itu.

.

Setelah tawa nya reda, Kyuhyun mulai berbicara serius lagi

"Tapi aku ada permintaan Minnie ah... Kita harus menikah secepatnya... Aku tidak mau orang orang membicarakan kita di belakang... Dan menghancurkan karir kita berdua..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengirim orang besok untuk membereskan barang barang ini... Kau bisa mulai memilih milih barang mana yang ingin kau bawa dan mana yang ingin kau tinggal..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpana mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun.

"Cha... Chankaman Kyu! Apa maksudmu mengirim orang untuk membereskan barang barang ku?" kata Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun lalu menatap nya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tidak mengerti maksudnya?

"Tentu saja kau harus membereskan barang barangmu chagi... Kau kan harus pindah ke tempatku..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus pindah ketempatmu?" tanya Sungmin masih bingung.

"Tentu saja karena kau ini calon istriku! Haish chagiya~ Kau ini mau menikah dengan ku... Tentu kau harus pindah kan? Masa kau mau orang orang melihat kita tinggal terpisah? Belum nanti jika anak kita lahir, kau mau melihat dia bingung dan sedih melihat appa dan umma nya tinggal terpisah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menggeleng kuat kuat.

"Nah jadi mulai malam ini, kau harus mulai membereskan semua nya.. Arraso?". Sungmin pun mengangguk

"Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengangkat apapun yang berat... Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi dan membahayakan kau dan anak kita..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan Sungmin pun lagi lagi mengangguk. Dia masih sedikit agak bingung dengan intervensi Kyuhyun dalam hidup nya. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Melakukan apapun dan memutuskan apapun sendiri. Sehingga dia belum terbiasa hidupnya kini diatur orang lain, seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

Tapi Sungmin mengerti dan memahami. Kyuhyun adalah calon suami nya sekarang. Dia harus mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

.

"Oiya... Kira kira kapan waktumu kosong?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waktu kosong? Um... Sepertinya akhir minggu depan aku kosong.. Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengingat ingat jadwalnya.

"Akhir minggu depan ya? Baiklah aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku... Aku juga akan menyiapkan semua nya..."

"Apa nya yang siap?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja pernikahan kita Minnie ah... Aku akan menghubungi temanku yang bekerja di catatan sipil... Jadi kita bisa menikah minggu depan..." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mi... Minggu depan?" Sungmin ternganga tidak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yups... ini memang masih TBC. Author tau pasti banyak banget yang kecewa sama author. Udah update lama, sekalinya update masih TBC, authornya hiatus pula. Tapi beneran chingudeul, author ga bisa berbuat apa apa *nangis*<p>

Tapi author janji, kalau nanti author udah bisa menghilangkan author's block ini dari otak author, pasti akan author update ceritanya deh.

.

Dan sekali lagi author mau minta maaf, author tetep ga bisa ngebales review kalian sekarang. Tapi beneran deh, author makasih sebanyak banyak nya atas semua review chingudeul. semua review chingu, bener bener udah bantu author. jeongmal gomawo! *deep bow berulang ulang*

.

Baiklah, author pamit ya...

Doain aja semoga kerjaan author bisa senggang, dan ide dalam otak author bisa meluncur dengan indah #lebay. Jadi author bisa ngelanjutin nulis lagi.

Sampe ketemu lagi ya~ *nangis sambil lambai lambai tangan*

Kamsahamnida!


End file.
